The Shia Parable
by Invader FanGirl
Summary: I believe this is what is referred to as a "songfic." I could be wrong though, as this is my first. [Song: Actual Cannibal Shia LeBeouf] (PLEASE LISTEN TO THE SONG BEFORE READING.) {NOT A O.C FIC.}


Stanley had spawned in room 427, as always. The Narrator watched him exit the room and said his repeated line. Why did he have to create a story that had so much repetition? With all of the inescapable endings, and the constant restarts, the game quickly became boring after the third or forth round through all of of the endings.

Stanley didn't seem to mind. It wasn't like he had much of a choice, anyway.

The Narrator began thinking; how could he make the game a little more interesting?

When he looked back at his screen, he saw that Stanley had gotten to the room with a set of two open doors. Stanley had taken the door on his right. Disobedience. Stanley always seemed to enjoy it. Of course, this was part of the game. This was his choice. There was no pressure, no immediate consequence.

Then, it came to him. That's what he needed. A game that stressed obedience. A game that would need the player to follow directions in order to survive.

Unfortunately, he had writer's block. That was pretty much the reason on why he wasn't added anything to the game yet; he couldn't think of anything.

Eh, oh well. He'll just parody some other story. Many people do that.

The Narrator looked back at the monitor and locked the broom closet before Stanley could enter it.

 _"You know what, Stanley? Ehm.. well, are you sick of this story? Because I am."_

Stanley was caught off guard by the question. He never thought the The Narrator could grow tired of a game **he** made. Stanley nodded slowly.

 _"Great. I completely agree with you. In fact, I think I should add something to the game. What do you think?"_

Stanley nodded excitedly. **Anything** to get away from the dull and painful story.

 _"Excellent. I didn't have anything planned, so I'm going to look up what to add."_ A few clicks and keyboard keys being tapped are heard. _"Let's see, there are a few scary stories here...creepypastas, I believed they're called."_ Click. _"Hm, fanfiction. Maybe not. Who knows what people have written about us.."_ An awkward moment of silence passed. _"Ahem. What else..? How about... oh, this could work. It has a narrator and a single main character. With an addition of a.. oh. Well, at least there's music in it!"_

Stanley's excitement turned to worry at the second to last sentence. Whatever was in the story that The Narrator couldn't spoil, couldn't be good.

 _"Yes, I like this one! I'll load this one up right now."_

* * *

 **The End Is Never The End Is** **Loadi** **ng The End Is..**

* * *

When Stanley spawned, his eyes narrowed when he saw that he was in a forest, in the middle of walking. The Narrator began the story. A hi-hat played in the background.

 _"Stanley was walking in the woods. There's no one around and his phone is dead. Out of the corner of your eye, you spot him."_

Stanley looked to his left and sees a figure in the darkness. He jumped when he saw it.

 **"Shia LaBeouf."** A male whispered. It wasn't The Narrator.

Stanley quickly turned and walked in the other direction. Drums and violins began to play as The Narrator continues, now talking to Stanley.

 _"He's following you, about thirty feet back. He gets down on all fours and breaks into a sprint."_

Behind him, Stanley heard the crunching of grass as the figure was approaching. He panicked and began to run.

 _"He's gaining on you."_ The Narrator says, urgently.

 **"Shia LaBeouf."** A woman said.

Stanley automatically started looking around, as if he was being controlled. 'What is going on?!' His mind screamed.

 _"You're looking for your car, but you're all turned around. He's almost upon you now, and you can see.."_

Stanley looked behind him. His pupils shrunk when he saw Shia.

 _"..there's blood on his face! My God, there's blood everywhere!"_

Stanley sped up as the music grew into a full-on orchestra with a choir. The Narrator was silent as the choir started singing.

 **"Running for your life! (From Shia LaBeouf!)**

 **He's brandishing a knife! (Its Shia LaBeouf!)**

 **Lurking in the shadows..!**

 **Hollywood superstar Shia LaBeouf!"**

'Why did The Narrator think this was a good idea?!' Stanley thought.

 **"Living in the woods, (Shia LaBeouf!)**

 **Killing for sport, (Shia LaBeouf!)**

 **Eating all the bodies..!"**

Stanley's eyes widened. Is that what all the blood is from?!

 **"Actual cannibal Shia LaBeouf!"**

A CANNIBAL?! Stanley tried his best to speed up, but his legs were failing him. Unbearably tired, Stanley slowed down. A children's choir sang in the background as The Narrator spoke again.

 _"Now its dark, and you seem to have lost him. But you're hopelessly lost yourself."_

Stanley sighed in relief. At least Shia isn't after him while he's weak.

 _"Stranded with a murderer, you creep silently through the underbrush."_

Despite his tiredness, Stanley began to stalk through the woods.

 _"Aha! In the distance! A small cottage with a light on- hope!"_

Stanley looked ahead and saw the said cottage. He grinned widely. Finally, things were going his way!

 _"You move stealthily toward it.."_

He does so, but stops suddenly when- SNAP! He screams in silent pain as something sinks it teeth into his leg, possibly cutting it off.

 _"But your leg! Ah! Its caught in a bear trap!"_

Stanley tried to fight off pain-induced tears as he glared up at the sky. 'A BEAR TRAP?!' He yelled in his head. The choir began to sing again.

 **"Gnawing off your leg! (Quiet, quiet.)"**

He was terrified to do it, but he tried biting off his leg. Surprisingly, it detached painlessly. Even so, the sight of his own dismembered limb made Stanley gag.

 **"Limping to the cottage! (Quiet, quiet.)"**

Stanley wouldn't call it limping; more like hopping. He only had one usable leg, after all. He managed to get to the door.

 **"Now you're on the doorstep.."**

Stanley opened the door and looked inside. He immediately heard a grinding sound, and his pupils shrunk when he saw who caused it.

 **"Sitting inside, Shia LaBeouf!**

 **Sharpening an axe! (Shia LaBeouf!)**

 **But he doesn't hear you enter! (Shia LaBeouf!)"**

Stanley sighed once again in relief. He stepped inside. At least the story made it so that he couldn't be heard. Every step was muted.

 **"You're sneaking up behind him..!"**

Stanley grinned. He knew where this was going. He went behind Shia and grabbed him by the neck.

 **"Strangling superstar Shia LaBeouf!"** The music picked up from here.

Shia dropped the axe and started grabbing at his neck. Like an animal, Shia bit Stanley. Stanley let go and clutched his now wounded arm.

 **"Fighting for your life with Shia LaBeouf!**

 **Wrestling a knife from Shia LaBeouf!"**

Wait, a knife?

Stanley saw a knife on Shia's belt. As if on cue, Shia grabbed his knife and charged at Stanley. Shia tackled him, and held up his knife to stab. The knife came down, and Stanley somehow dodged it. He was now on automatic again. Stanley grabbed the knife in Shia's hand while he was recovering from the stabbing motion. Stanley switched their positions and held the knife up.

 **"Stab it in his kidney..!"** The choir sang.

Stanley grinned like a Cheshire cat and did as he was told. Blood spilled from the new wound and Shia fell limp.

 **"Safe at last from Shia LaBeouf!"**

Stanley relaxed at the last line and exited the house. After waiting for so long for his cue, The Narrator spoke.

 _"Stanley limps into the dark woods, blood oozing from his stump leg. You've beaten.. Shia LaBeouf."_

Just as he dropped his guard since it was over..

 **"Wait!"**

Stanley's neck was grabbed roughly, and something pressed against his right temple.

 **"He isn't dead! Shia surprise!**

 **There's a gun to your head, and death in his eyes!**

 **But you can do Jis Jitsu..!"**

 **'** Wait, what?' Stanley's eyes narrowed.

Becoming possessed again, he effortlessly freed himself from Shia's grip and lifted him into the air. Then, just as easily, threw him downwards.

 **"Body slam superstar Shia LaBeouf!"**

Shia got up and lunged at Stanley, biting and growling. Stanley dodged him and tackled him to the ground. Shia snarled and thrashed as Stanley tried to strangle him again.

 **"Legendary fight with Shia LaBeouf!**

 **Normal Tuesday night for Shia LaBeouf!**

 **You try to swing an axe at Shia LaBeouf.."**

The axe? Stanley didn't think to bring it, but it had coincidentally had been laying on the ground beside him. As Stanley tried to grab it, Shia broke free and started running. Stanley tried to chase after him.

 **"But blood is draining fast from your stump leg!"**

Ah yes, he only had one and a half legs..

The game took over and Stanley caught up with Shia. Stanley began to try and slice Shia with the axe, but the game just made it harder for him.

 **"He's dodging every swipe, he parries to the left,**

 **You counter to the right, you catch him in the neck.."**

Just as the song described it, the fight consisted of many dramatic dodges and attacks. Stanley had, after many tries, managed to aim the axe blade and Shia's neck. It cut through like a knife through jello.

 **"You're chopping off his head now..!**

 **Stanley's just decapitated Shia LaBeouf!"**

Shia's head stayed in the air for a few seconds, before falling down and hitting the floor. Stanley gagged again at the horrific sight. The Narrator spoke again.

 _"His head topples to the floor, expressionless. You fall to your knees and catch your breath._

 _You're finally safe.. from Shia LaBeouf."_

Stanley smiled. There was no way Shia can attack him again. The nightmare was over.

As if to confirm this, Stanley's vision faded to black. The game was restarting. Soon, he'll be ba-

* * *

 **The End Is Never The End Is** **Loadi** **ng The End Is..**

* * *

Stanley repawned in his office. His normal, boring office.

He beamed. It was great to be back.

The Narrator closed Stanley's door before he could leave.

 _"So, what did you think of that last playthrough? Did you like it? Hate it?"_ Stanley crossed his arms and glared at the ceiling. He hated it. _"Well,_ _ **I**_ _on the other hand, enjoyed it. It was a nice change of pace from your usual rountine."_ The Narrator sighed. _"I think we should do more things like this. What do you think?"_

Stanley shrugged nonchalantly.

It wasn't like he had much of a choice, anyway.

* * *

 **[So, what did you think? I wonder what would it would be like to play an ending like this. Hm..]**

 **[I am proud of this. Like, LEGITIMATELY proud! Please review, and tell me what you think!]**

 **[Anyway, since this is a one shot, I will now end the fanfic here.]**

 **[Don't worry though. There will be more Stanley Parable fanfiction.]**

 **[As they say in the fandom:]**

 **[The End Is Never The End Is Never The End Is Never The End Is Never The End..]**


End file.
